disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden Mickeys
The Golden Mickeys is a musical revue-style stage show presented in the style of an awards ceremony with characters from Disney films being nominated for awards including heroism, comedy, villains, friendship, and romance. The show originated on the Disney Cruise Line as a replacement for Morty the Magician's show. The show was first introduced in September 2003 aboard the Disney Wonder. Later in the fall of 2004, the show was brought to the Disney Magic while in dry dock. The show is performed in the premiere theater on the ship, the Walt Disney Theater on Deck 4. The show made its land debut in Hong Kong Disneyland, its presented in the style of an awards ceremony with characters from Disney films being nominated for awards including friendship, heroism, adventuer, and romance. Disney Cruise Line version On the cruise ships, the show features "Ensign Benson", a timid crew member who finds herself thrust into the role of "host" when the scheduled host (supposedly, the ship's Captain) is missing at show time. Shy Ensign Benson (originated by Nadia Wahhab), not feeling confident in her role as host, receives encouragement from various (real) celebrities in the form of interactive video clips. She is also involved in several of the song and dance routines. These feature cast members in the costumes of characters from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan, Mulan, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Toy Story 2, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, and The Lion King performing songs from these films. One particularly fun aspect of this show is the pre-show area outside of the Walt Disney Theater. As guests enter the hallway towards the Walt Disney Theater, they walk down the red carpet with paparazzi on both sides furiously snapping photos of the "celebrities" (the attendees). Outside of the theater doors, "Rona Rivers" (originated by Crystal Monee Hall) conducts interviews with some of the "celebrities" (folks coming to watch the show) as they come up the red carpet to enter the show, all the while a live video feed of the "celebrity interviews" is being shown on the two large screens in the front of the theater. Most people break out the fancy clothes to attend this event on the ship. It is truly an "event" and one of this highlights of the Disney Cruise experience. Additional original cast members included Mark Baratelli, Jeremiah James, Joshua Carlson, Danny Calvert, Tony Wichowski, Erik McEwen, Emma Green, and Michelle Kaye. The Golden Mickeys was directed by Diane Paulus, who also directed The Donkey Show in New York City and choreographed by Maria Torres, who also co-choreographed Disney's Enchanted. Hong Kong Disneyland version A version of the show is performed at the Storybook Theatre in the Fantasyland area of Hong Kong Disneyland. The show is narrated in Cantonese, with simplified Chinese and English subtitles. All of the songs are performed in English. Here, the show begins with a performance of the title song including a dance performance based around cast members preparing costumes and taking press photos of arriving celebrities. “Live” film footage of Disney characters arriving by limousine and entering the theater along a red carpet is then projected on screens to the two sides of the stage before the characters enter through the auditorium aisle. This version of the show has a running commentary from the host Bebe who conducts interviews with Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse and is also involved in several of the song and dance routines. These feature cast members in the costumes of characters from Toy Story 2, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan, Mulan, Lilo and Stitch, The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast performing songs from these films. The show also includes aerial acrobatics, martial arts, puppetry and fireworks. Category:Disney Entertainment Category:Disney Cruise Line Category:Hong Kong Disneyland